


Batch of FFXV Scenario Berries

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: A collection of scenarios I have written from my tumblr blog.





	1. Chocobros reactions when their kids ask them about the birds and the bees

**Noctis** \- He’ll be completely caught off guard with that question. He tries to remember the time he had asked his father about the birds and the bees. But all he could remember is how quickly Regis tried to change to subject. Even though he’s gained experienced on ‘making babies’ in the end he’ll straight up tell them to ask their mom since she did all the work.

**Prompto** \- Poor sunshine, he will be a nervous wreck. His face will turn red, he’ll start stammering in his speech, and he might even avoid looking at them in the eye. He’ll eventually come to his senses and tell them they come from their mom’s stomach. That is it. He won’t give them any details after that until they’re old enough to understand the whole making process.

**Gladio** \- He’s the kind of guy who will tell his kids the basics. He won’t sugarcoat it nor will he get super detailed about it. To him, it’s better that they know than be oblivious about it. He will however make jokes here and there. Such as playing music from Marvin Gaye and explaining how his music alone created a population. His kids will get the point by then.

**Ignis** \- Depending how old the kids are, he will either explain it in detail or just tell them the basics. He wants to make sure they understand since they’re asking such a loaded question. He’ll be very patient and understanding to their questions. By the end of it, they’ve come to an understanding. Little did they know, Ignis was prepared for this moment right after he explained the birds and the bees to Noctis since Regis had trouble explaining it.


	2. Post-ending Chocobros reactions when their S/O tells them their pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: Post ending chocobro reactions to their s/o telling them they're pregnant? Despair or hope? For shits and giggles let's add Noct in their too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Noctis it’s when he survived. The rest of the bros will be done after Noctis dies.

**Prompto:**  
Losing his best friend was difficult for Prompto. He had a habit of smiling and looking the other way as if he was drifting off into another world. He was slowly losing himself as time went by. You couldn’t handle seeing Prompto like this. You wanted to tell him what the two of you have created the night before Noctis brought back the light. But when Prompto came back, the joyous soul was gone out of his eyes. So you spent the time helping him recover, but each day it continues to grow worse than before. You couldn’t wait any longer so you decided to tell him. You grabbed his hand and gently placed it onto your belly that was beginning to swell. You can see the life coming back into his eyes and they grew larger as he came into a realization. Tears began to stream down his face and kissed you with such passion. He promised himself he will do right by you and he will give it his all to give you and the child a deserving future.

**Gladio:**  
Gladio was lost when the light came back from the darkness. He was trained his whole life to protect Noctis, but with Noctis gone he had lost his purpose in life. So he began to go out most of the day to find it again. He would find a way to help whether it be rebuilding or train, anything to get his sense back. You hardly see him around anymore and when he does come home you were already asleep. When you discovered that you were pregnant, you didn’t know how to tell him. He was gone most of the day and you were afraid he would leave you permanently. That same day he had come home earlier than usual only to see you in tears. When he had asked you what was wrong and that’s when you told him. You expressed your worries that he would hardly be around for the child. That is when it hit him, he was so focused to find his purpose that he had neglected the people he loved. He apologized to you profusely and promised he won’t make you feel neglected ever again. So he made love to you that night to prove it and after it was over, he caressed your belly while you were sleeping. Silently thanking you for giving him his new purpose in life.

**Ignis:**  
When you told Ignis that you were pregnant, he was going through a spiral of emotions. He was shocked, overjoyed, and then he started to cry. He wouldn’t be able to see them. He wouldn’t be able to see their features, their sleeping face nor their smile. You assured him the child will be loved and they will feel that love regardless if Ignis can see or not. His concerns have meddled down since, but his worries still lingered. How can he be a good father when he’ll be utterly useless during the first few years of their life. The moment he held his child in his arms, he can feel their warmth against his chest. They made a small sound when he held them as if they knew he was their father. It was then that all of his worries went away. He said to you that he will the best father he can be for them. They will be so loved, they will not feel the need to question it.

**Noctis:**  
He didn’t believe he would survive. He didn’t believe he would stand by his fallen kingdom with the light shining before him. He didn’t believe he would see the future he would be living in. Most of all, he didn’t believe he would get a chance to see you again. When the light had returned, he thanked the Astrals every day for giving him this chance. He wasted no time to marry you while many civilians cheered for the happy union. Rebuilding what was lost was not easy. He had been more exhausted than he did in his younger years and he wanted nothing more but to be in his bedroom resting with you. One night, you sat him down and told him that you were expecting. Once he had processed all of your words, he began kissing you all over your face. He began to cry out of joy and embraced you with all his might until you reminded him about the baby. He apologized and proceeded to thank you and the Astrals once more for giving him the chance to start a family. With a future of peace he will build.


	3. Chocobros reactions when an elderly woman is hitting on them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's Request: Okay, here's one: what if the Older!chocobros bent to pick up something and they feel someone slapping their asses? And the one who did it was a frail looking elderly woman who said: " Looking good, sweetheart". It happened to me, lol XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granny wants to tap that sweet ass! Also I unintentionally picked the worst song to play while writing this: Play The Game by Queen

**Noctis:**  
He will be so lost, but he’ll quickly put on a smug smile and say, “Thanks!” before moving on to his day. Internally though, he will be startled that an old woman was hitting on him. He didn’t say anything because he doesn’t have the heart to tell off an elderly lady. So he might as well as make her day and move on.

**Prompto:**  
His face will be covered in multiple shades of red. He doesn’t know what to do or say to the elderly woman. He’ll just say a stuttering “thank you” and power walk his way out of the area. He’s not used to compliments even if they were well intentioned or not.

**Gladio:**  
When Gladio looks down to see the culprit he’ll put on a smirk and say, “Oh yeah?” Then he’ll invite her to touch his muscles and talk about his workout routines. He’s the guy who will turn the tables on a situation so it’s no longer her hitting on him it’s HIM hitting on her.

**Ignis:**  
Ignis would be so confused to what just happened. He would quickly adjust his tie and clearing his throat before muttering ‘thank you’ to her. As much as he tries to look well composed, his face will grow a slight shade of red. He too doesn’t have the heart to tell off an old woman that what she did was inappropriate.


	4. Chocobros taking care of their injured S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's Request: Hello, I'm really enjoying your writing and you are great! I recently broke my leg and have been stuck in a wheelchair for a month now. May I request how the four main bros would be with a significant other who injured a leg or arm? Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! I hope you recover, sweet pea!

**Noctis:**  
You feel pretty terrible when you’ve been reduced to a wheelchair due to an injury. As someone who was injured at a young age, Noctis has a better understanding on what is like and how you’re feeling. He will do everything in his power to help you and he’ll be able to know a couple of ways to make your situation a bit easier. He’ll even spend the night at your place if you allow it. Just make sure he doesn’t cook anything.

**Prompto:**  
When you were left with a cast on your arm, you felt useless for not being able to do basic tasks. Prompto doesn’t want you to feel that way due to his personal experience of feeling powerless. So he’ll take you to the park and will make a game on who can find the most items with the same color. He’ll also try to do a photography scavenger hunt or take pictures of the two of you having a good time. He’s even willing to wear fanny packs with you so you two can look ridiculous together.

**Gladio:**  
Gladio makes it his personal mission that you don’t lift a single finger. Regardless of which body part is injured. He doesn’t want you to risk doing anything that will make your injuries worst. He knows you still want your independence so he’ll make some small changes to your usual daily tasks. He’ll change the cap of your shampoo into a pump. A grab bar for the restroom and lightweight items that is easier to reach and eye level. He will still insist you contact him in case you need anything because he loves you and he wants to take care of you.

**Ignis:**  
Ignis is a natural when it comes to taking care of the people he cares about. He will make your favorite meals whenever you feel down and he will help you keep up with your appointments. He’ll also accommodate the place if he’s not around to help. Such as storing items in easy-to-open containers and make everything within your reach. He will also make your meals both nutritious and ready to make. The way he goes above and beyond for your well-being makes your heart swell up with joy. 


	5. Chocobros reactions on catching their S/O watching porn

**Noctis:**  
When he goes to the room to tell you he’s home, he immediately regretted not knocking the door first. The first thing he sees is you watching porn on his 65" tv. His first instinct will be leaving the room right away, but not before he yells out, “Really! In front of our salad?!”

**Prompto:**  
All Prompto wanted was to surprise you with a small gift he got while he was out taking pictures. He didn’t expect to be the one to be surprised. When he walks in to see you watching porn, his face will turn red as he starts to panic. When instinct finally tells him to leave, he makes his way to the doorway until he stops to turn around and go, “Wait? Is that from my collection?”

**Gladio:**  
Gladio has returned from his run and he could hear a moan from across their room. Already naughty thoughts have come to mind as he opens the door just enough to sneak a peek. His eyes widen to see the moaning coming from a video that you’re watching. He opens the door and asks you what kind of porn you’re watching with a huge smirk on his face. He’ll instead join you and maybe later, he would want to reenact some of those scenes with you.

**Ignis:**  
He came home with flowers on hand after a trip from the local food market. He didn’t expect to find two people fucking from the television screen. While you’re sitting on the couch without a care in the world. You turn around to see him standing there with his face slightly red. Still holding bags of groceries and flowers. You then tell him, “It’s for researching purposes.”


	6. Chocobros reactions of their nude model S/O

**Noctis:**  
One will think because he’s royalty, he’ll be prude about it. But nope, Noctis is actually impressed at what you do. He’ll begin asking you questions about how nude modeling has come about. What do you do to prepare before going to class, and how do you book your sessions for these classes. He’s fascinated to say the least. He may or may not want to sign up an art class just so he can coincidentally be there when you show up.

**Prompto:**  
Your self-confidence is what attracted Prompto from the very beginning. To find out you do nude modeling to a couple of strangers that alone has increased his love for you even more. Of course people should see you, you’re a work of art in his eyes and he’s happy that people are seeing what he sees. With that being said, he’ll want to photograph you in the nude also, for art.

**Gladio:**  
When you told Gladio that you do nude modeling for an art class, you assumed he’s going to want to ravage you. To remind you that the people from that class can look, but only he can touch. Instead he wants sketch you because this giant of a man happens to be a fan of the movie, “Titanic.” And seeing how you happen to do nude modeling, he can now cross that off his ‘Romantic’ Bucket List.

**Ignis:**  
Ignis is not only a loving boyfriend; he is a supportive one at that too. If nude modeling makes you happy, then why should he discourage your happiness? He’ll offer to drop you off at the school, if you need any help getting ready. He’ll even research on what kind of lotions to use to make your skin better than before. The only thing he considers to be unfortunate is not seeing any works of art they made of you to be placed in a museum


	7. Chocobros feeling needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's Request: Hello! Do you mind writing scenarios of when the boys are feeling needy with their s/o? I rlly enjoy your writing btw

**Noctis:**  
“Come to bed,” Noctis whispers as he wraps his arms around your waist.

“As much as it’s tempting, I have things to do today.”

“Will you be able to do it in the bedroom? I promise I won’t bother you.”

You pondered at the idea especially how Noctis continues to insist to take you to bed. If it was sex, he would have already had his way with you, but his behavior was entirely different.

“Okay.”

You began working on your laptop while Noctis rested his head on your shoulders. He would not admit this to you; he just needed to be physically with you no matter what you were doing.

“Thank you.”

 

**Prompto:**  
“Baaaabe!” Prompto yelled from the living room.

“Yes?” you asked while you were washing dishes.

“Love me!”

“I will once I’m done cleaning.”

“But I want it now.”

“Prom…”

“Please?”

He gave the most adorable puppy eyes he has ever displayed and you couldn’t help but fall for it.

You turned off the faucet and proceeded to head towards the living room. Where you dragged Prompto onto the couch and peppered him with kisses.

 

**Gladio:**  
“Hey Y/N come sit with me by the fire.”

Gladio raised his arm halfway to invite you to cuddle with him. You happily obliged to his unspoken request. As you rested your head against his chest, you can feel his rough hands stroking your hair gently.

“I don’t say it much, but I’m grateful to have you here…with me. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“Probably binge eating on cup noodles.”

The two of you chuckled and you can feel Gladio embracing you even tighter.

“Y/N do you love me in spite of everything?”

You turned to Gladio and looked deep within his amber eyes, “Of course, I always do.”

Your words have made Gladio not only smile but he placed a kiss onto your forehead. The two of you continued to cuddle by the fire for the rest of the night.

 

**Ignis:**  
You heard the door being opened which caused you to look up to see Ignis. Underneath his deadpan expression, you could see how exhausted he is.

“How’s your day?”

“Exhausting to say the least.”

He kept opening and closing his mouth, debating whether or not he should say it.

“Y/N…may I?”

“Of course, come here.”

You padded the seat next to you as Ignis made his way over there. He rested his head on your lap as you caressed his hair to soothe him. Whenever he comes home exhausted, he wants to be reminded his efforts were not wasted. The way you gently stroke his hair makes him feel calm and validated.

Ignis would want nothing more but to rest his head onto your lap. When you allow him to do so, he’ll do it and talk about the things you’ve done for him that he’s grateful for.


	8. Chocobros reactions to their kids being brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's Request: Okay, the chocobros kids being brats! What would be their father reaction if they see their child push another kid face in the fountain?

**Noctis:**  
Noctis will not be okay with that. He will ask them what motivated them to do such a horrible thing. He will have his child apologize to the kid they pushed and to their parents. When they get back home at the Citadel, they are grounded. He’ll also make sure his child gets double the amount of vegetables on their plate.

 **Prompto:**  
Prompto will be both hurt and disappointed in all of this. He tries so hard to raise his child to be a better person. To see them push another kid like that was just an ugly sigh to see. He will have a talk with his kid to let him know what they did was wrong and to apologize. Once they get home they’re grounded from their electronics for two weeks.

 **Gladio:**  
Gladio will be furious for his child to do that with another kid. He’ll make his child apologize and go straight home right afterwards. He will give them a huge lecture about their behavior and how he raised them better than that. When it’s over he’ll have them sit in the corner of shame for 15 minutes.

 **Ignis:**  
Ignis will be upset for what they just did. He will make his child apologize to the kid they pushed. Once apologies have been offered he will make his child sit on a desk with a pen and piece of paper. So they can write down what they did wrong, why it was wrong, and what they would do to do better next time.


	9. Chocobros reactions to their S/O having cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's Request: My mom just hit six months cancer free so... Can I request head cannons of the chocobros responding to finding out their s/o has cancer and how they take care of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s wonderful! Congratulations! May her health continue to improve!

**Noctis:**  
When he finds out that you have cancer, the first thing he does is walk away and slammed his fists against the wall. How could this have happened? You, no one, deserves this. Once he calms down, he’ll do whatever it takes to get you the best medics all of Lucis can offer. He will be by your side through every single appointment. Each time it ends, he kisses your head and tell you how strong you’ve become.

 **Prompto:**  
Prompto will be devastated, he will cry until there are no more tears to shed. If you’re unable to afford treatment, he will create a fundraiser for you. In fact he will insist he’ll take care of the finances while you focus on improving. He won’t ask Noctis for help until he’s used up every single resource he can possibly make to help you get treatment. Meanwhile he’ll create a scrapbook full of pictures and tokens that remind you of your time with Prompto. He does it to remind you he won’t give up on you because you’re the best thing that has happened to him.

 **Gladio:**  
He has conflicting emotions when you tell him. He’s angry, he’s crushed; he doesn’t know what to react. He’ll give you a tight embrace and tells you he will help all he can since neither of them will give up without a fight. He will take you to your appointments; he will ask the doctors questions in case you’re unable to. At home, he still makes you feel like the most beautiful person in all of Eos whether you still have your hair.

 **Ignis:**  
To Ignis, heartbroken is not a big enough word to describe what he’s feeling. Because what he’s feeling is like a stab in the chest. He will find you the best doctors and will take care of the finances due to his connections. He will make you meals that will help improve your health as well as making sure you don’t get overwhelmed. With Ignis, he will take care of you with the most upmost care. He even takes you out for walks into the garden as relaxation dates.


	10. Chocobros getting jealous over their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's Request: Can we have a scenerio in which The Bros get Jealous over their S/o? Like someone is talking to their S/o too much or they're getting too close? (>~<)♡

**Noctis:**  
Just how long has this been going on? Some guy who has known you back in the day was taking his sweet time catching up. Noctis looked to the side as the conversation keep going. Since he was holding your hand, he began to lightly tap your fingers with his thumb. You squeezed it right back in response, but did nothing to stop the conversation. He was getting impatient. Who does this guy think he is interrupting their time together like that? Doesn’t he know that they’re busy having a good time? When it was time for Noctis to introduce himself, he introduced himself with his full title. It intimated the guy right away and proceeded to continue with his day. The two of you continued with your date, leaving you oblivious to his jealousy.

**Prompto:**  
You went over to the Crownsguard training facility waiting for Prompto to finish. You’re eyes filled with pride to see his hard work finally paying off. You’re train of though was soon interrupted when a man walked by and began speaking to you. Prompto watched and felt a small pain in his chest when you spoken with the man. He was much more broader and more handsome than he, himself can’t seem to reach. When he finished training, the two of you hung out at a local café. Prompto gave you a letter and left to use the restroom. When you opened the letter, Prompto wrote how the guy looked at you when he was talking to you. He admitted jealously but he didn’t blame you because you’re an innocent victim of circumstance. Thus this letter is a declaration of his love for you. When he came back to the restroom, you gave him a long, passionate kiss.

**Gladio:**  
You and Gladio went out for lunch at a Cup Noodle food truck nearby. Gladio had left to grab them while you wait for him by the table. When he came back with two-cup noodles on hand, he saw a man flirting with you. He can see how uncomfortable you’re getting. The way you’re shifting your seat and he can hear you telling him that you have a boyfriend. The man continues despite of your protest so he quicken his pace to make way to your table. “The lady does not want to be bothered. Otherwise you will have to go through me,” said Gladio as he placed the cup noodles onto the table. He placed his hand onto your shoulder all while not breaking eye contact to the creep. He saw how intimidating Gladio looked with his height and large muscles. So he muttered an apology and stepped out. Gladio checked if you were all right. Once you assured him you were fine, the two of you continued with your lunch date. A jealous Gladiolus is a protective Gladiolus. That much is true.

**Ignis:**  
Ignis had seen how you and his Crownsguards comrades have interacted with another. The way they ruffled your hair and another soldier giving you a pat on your shoulder. He knew it was harmless and he knew you wouldn’t do something like that to hurt him. However the long hours of being an advisor has hardly left him anytime to spend with you. Once he begins to doubt himself, he talks to you about it instead of holding it in. You assured him that you knew what you signed up for when the two of began to date, but it didn’t matter because you love him. Those three words were enough for him to ease his worries. He considered himself lucky to find such a wonderful gem.


	11. Chocobros and their crush wrestle that leads to a make-out session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's Request: Hey there! I got a request. A scenario where the chocobros play wrestling with their female crush that leads into a big kiss/make out session. I'm all for goofy, playful things so I can't wait to see it!

**Noctis:**  
“Come on, Noct eat your veggies.” You whined.

“No! Get it off of my face,” Noctis protested as he struggled to get keep his face away from the fork. The same fork you were holding that had broccoli on it.

“You have to! The doctor says you need vegetables into your diet!” You struggled to keep his arm out of the way as he moves his head around in different directions. Noctis was determined not to eat it.

“I’ll die before I let anyone make me eat them!”

“That does it!”

You placed the fork onto the table, which caused Noctis to be internally ecstatic that he won. What he didn’t expect was you grabbing the sides of his face and push him towards you for a kiss. 

Was he dreaming? He didn’t expect the woman he’s been crushing on for a while now to be so forward. But then again what’s the point to complain, enjoy the moment. When you broke off the kiss, you could see his eyes were heavy lidded and a small blush began to show. Looks like he was enjoying this as much as you did.

“Y/N I-“

Noctis’s face formed in disgust when you shoved that broccoli into his mouth. He was about to spit it out until you placed a finger onto his mouth.

“Each veggie you eat, you get a kiss from me. If you eat all of them without complaint you can take me out on a date. Deal?”

Noctis chewed it very fast before begrudgingly swallowing it, “Deal, now where’s my kiss?”

 

**Prompto:**  
“Y/N when are you getting another controller? The one you always give me only works when it’s convenient,” whined Prompto.

“That’s not true, you’re just too far away from the sensory bar. Besides I don’t have that kind of money to spend on another controller,” You said in a matter of fact tone.

Once a week you and Prompto would have video game night at your place to whine down the stress of everyday life. The two of you always look forward to game night since it was always fun especially at each other’s company. 

“I find that hard to believe for someone who works at the Citadel.”

“Well I just don’t have time to go to the store and buy one. Looks like you have to go and get it then Mr. Soon-to-be Crownsguard.”

“Okay.”

Prompto tackled you onto the floor as you moved your hand away so he wouldn’t get your favorite controller.

“I meant to go to the store and buy it not literally trying get it,” you struggled as Prompto tries to reach it. 

You were glad he was focused on the controller and not the sudden heat that you were feeling. Since you can feel the heat spread all over your body when you feel his abs against you. The Crownsguard training was certainly paying off.

“This wouldn’t…ugh be a problem…if you…just buy one.”

The two of continued to wrestle for the controller, until you decided enough was enough. You slid the controller out of your grasp which caused Prompto to look down as he realized he was on top of you.

He noticed how heavy you were breathing against him and how luscious your lips parted. He begins to lean in closer towards you and you met him halfway. The two of you began to make out as his hands began to explore all over your body. You began to move your hips towards him as his breath hitched at the sudden friction. 

When the two of you parted, you can the lovely shade of red beginning to form on his freckled face.

You began to smile at Prompto, “I could get used to these kinds of nights.”

Prompto smiled back, “Me too.”

 

**Gladio:**  
“Oww!”

You fell onto the floor when Gladio hit your back with a wooden sword. No matter how many times you try to go at him, he always finds a way to dodge you and attack you from behind.

“You keep leaving yourself wide open for enemies to attack, if you don’t work on that you’ll get hurt in battle.”

“Don’t you think I know that!” you snapped at him.

“By the way you fight, it doesn’t seem like it.”

He turns around to walk away, but you got up to jump on him.

“What the hell, Y/N?!”

You began to furiously rubbed his head with your fists, “Does it seem like it now?!”

He tries to get you off from it but each time he tries your determination gets stronger. Finally he drops on his back, he was glad there were tumbling mats into the training facility. You were able to let go, which was enough time for Gladio turn around. This resulted him being on top of you.

The way your chest rise, as you were breathing heavily and the way you looked at him with determination. He could not help but find you more attractive than you are underneath him.

When he kissed you, he kissed with such passion. He began to caress your face as you kissed him in return. You could literally melt with his embrace as he treated you with gentle touches all over your face and hair. 

When he finally broke the kiss, he was only mere inches away from you. Yet you could still see the smirk on his face, “You left yourself wide open, Y/N.”

“Who said I didn’t plan this?”

 

**Ignis:**  
“Are you sure these are the correct ingredients to make for this ‘ice cream’ bread?”

You nodded at Ignis, “Yep! And with your oven it’s going to taste amazing!”

You began to pour in two cups of soft vanilla ice cream into the large mixing bowl. Ignis gave you some all-purpose flour to put in while you added in some baking powder into the mix.

It felt nice and at the same time peaceful. To be baking something strange with the man you’ve been crushing on since the first you laid eyes on him. You weren’t sure if he likes you back since he always look serious. 

You did notice that whenever you need his kitchen to do your baking experiments. He would always say yes to you without hesitation.

Once everything was mixed well into the bowl, Ignis grabbed it from you to pour it onto the bread pan. When he placed it into the oven and closed the oven door, he felt something thrown on his face.

You laughed at the sight of his flour-covered face. Ignis took off his glasses and placed it onto the counter. You were too busy laughing that you didn’t noticed he grabbed flour and threw it back onto your face.

Soon it became a flour war, the two of you kept giggling as the powder kept spreading all over the kitchen. Everything became a haze, but you noticed Ignis was approaching you with nothing on hand. He wiped the flour of your lips with his thumb as he looked at you with sincerity.

“May I?”

You nodded without hesitation. That was enough for him to lean towards you for a kiss. It was soft, yet sweet. You raised your hand to caress his cheek as he began to stroke your hair softly. 

The magic of the kiss was soon interrupted when the sound of the alarm began to ring through the kitchen. Ignis broke off the kiss with hesitation to grab the bread out of the oven.

You leaned against his shoulder, “Now we have to wait for the bread to cool off before we can taste it.”

Ignis turns around as he placed his arms around your waist, “I can think of something better to taste at the moment.”


	12. Chocobros calming their S/O after a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's Request: Hey there love! Could I get a a scenario on how our lovely chocobros would calm down their female s/o when she has a nightmare and cannot go back to sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares that are described here are based on the recurring nightmares I’ve had.

**Noctis:**  
Noctis furrowed his eyebrows as he felt his bed shifting around. Noctis began to rub his eyes as he figured out you were heaving trouble sleeping, “Y/N…”

You turned over to him, hoping you didn’t wake him from all that moving around, “Noctis? What’s wrong?” He shook his head, “It’s not me. I noticed you were moving around a lot.” You felt guilty for waking him up at this late hour, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He shook his head, “You did nothing wrong, so what’s bothering you?” You hesitated to speak about it to Noctis, but the way he was staring at you. You knew keeping it quiet was not an option.

“I couldn’t sleep because I just woke up from a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah. I was inside of a house, I don’t know whose, but I was there. I was slowly making my way towards the front porch. When I got there, there was a large woman in her nightgown with her hair tied into a bum. When I asked her where I am, she turns around and-“ you took a deep breath as you were remembering the vivid details. “When she turns around, her mouth was wide open. I could see her teeth rotting aware as blood began to drip off her face.”

You began to cry as the memories have began to resurface. You felt a warm hand wiping the tears off your face. You turned to Noctis as he looked at you with concern. He leaned his forehead against your’s and began to murmur some sort of prayer.

“What did you do?”

Noctis began to pull away, “I placed a spell so whenever you have a bad dream, I’ll be there to stop it.” You smiled at Noctis as you were trying to fight back tears again, “Thank you.”

Noctis smiled at you, “No problem, now let’s get some sleep.”

 

**Prompto:**  
Prompto was up late to finish King’s Knight while you decided to call it a night. He had finally made it to Gargatua Castle to rescue Princess Claire. Until he heard the sounds of your screaming echoing through the hallway.

Prompto dropped his phone onto the couch and made his way to the room. He sees you sitting up with tears streaming down your face. Prompto sat next to you with concerned eyes, “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

You held onto him as strong as you can, “Oh Prompto you remember me…you remember me!” Prompto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

You let go of him as you wiped tears off your face, “I…I had a horrible nightmare. I was sitting in the living room and Ardyn was there. I was paralyzed…I couldn’t move. I just sat there crying, as he kept licking my body. He was telling me how he’s going to kill everyone. Then you showed up and you made him go away, but when it was over you didn’t remember me. Prompto it was awful!”

You continued to cry as you felt disgusted and scared. It felt so real and you wanted it to stop. You didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Prompto didn’t show up in your dream.

But all those thoughts went away as you felt a warm hand rubbing against your back.

The warmness comfort you like a blanket so you leaned towards Prompto so you can let the warmness take over. Prompto began to hum you a lullaby he learned while he was taking care of chocobos. You began to relax under his touch and voice.

Soon your eyes began to close as you let Prompto bring out his inner sun to your dark sky.

 

**Gladio:**  
You have woken up with a small, startled gasp. Luckily Gladio was next you while he was reading his book with the lamp on. Gladio heard it and began to pull you into his chest, “I’m right here baby. What happened?”

“I…I was in an elevator and it kept going down. Nonstop. I was scared of the impact when it crashes, but I dropped to the floor once it stopped. The door began to open and all I could see was a naked woman standing there. She had cuts all over body; some were still fresh as the blood kept flowing. But none of that bothered her as she continued to stare down at me, while holding a knife.”

You tried your best to fight back tears, but Gladio can feel your tears against his chest. It bothered Gladio for you to have nightmares like this. He hated to see you suffer like this.

“I’m here now. Just because I’m the prince’s shield doesn’t mean I can’t also be your shield.”

“Gladio…”

“I’m going to read you a story and once I’m finished, I’ll leave the lights on throughout the whole night. Then tomorrow we can pick out any nightlight that you like. My treat.”

You hugged him as tight as you can to your giant boyfriend. Despite the hard exterior, he has such a soft heart towards you and the people he cares deeply for. You leaned in for a kiss, “Thank you,” as you continued to rest against his chest.

He began to read out loud to you. You would be invested more into the story had your eyes not begin to feel heavy. Gladio could tell you fell asleep based on the rhythm of your breathing.

True to his word, he kept the lights on as he proceeded to cuddle with you to bed. This is all he could do to put your mind at ease. If he was able to give you the peaceful sleep you needed, then he had fulfilled his part as a protector.

 

**Ignis:**  
You let out a gasp as you woken up from a nightmare. You looked at your surroundings to remind yourself where you are.

“My love,” you turned to Ignis as he was sitting up next to you, “What’s wrong?”

You wanted to reach out and touch his face, but there was hesitation there. You still weren’t sure if this was real. Ignis noticed your sudden hesitation, “It’s all right. I’m here.”

That was more than enough for you touch him. His face was warm and his eyes looked at you with such adoration. How did you manage to get such a wonderful man, you asked yourself.

“Thank you,” you sighed, “I’m so sorry. I just got out of a nightmare.”

He began to stroke your hand gently as your hand remained resting on his face, “We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”

“No, I need to…it may help.”

Ignis rubbed gently on your back, “Take all the time you need, sweetheart.”

“I was heading towards a dark basement with Ravus. It was cold and abandoned. Soon the lights kept flickering on and off. It finally stopped but then the lights turned blue. I turned to Ravus only to see his skin melting away. I could still see through his skull while his mouth remained open.”

You covered your mouth in horror as you’re trying not to think about it. Ignis kissed the top of your head as he stroked your hair gently. “It’s all right, Y/N. You’re safe from harm’s way and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

You nodded at Ignis as his words were beginning to take an affect on you. His voice always soothed you in times of stress and you were grateful that he was here by your side. You began to snuggle with him as he moved around for a moment so the two of you can lie comfortably in bed. You looked up to Ignis with tired eyes, “Tell me about your day. I don’t care if it was boring, I just want to hear you.” Ignis began to smile, “As my lady wishes.”

Ignis began to talk about his day at the Citadel. No matter how mundane they’ve been, the way he speaks about them sounded interesting. His voice alone was comforting and began to calm down the rapid beating of your heart.

Soon sleep was taking over and you were looking forward to much needed peaceful slumber.


	13. Chocobros reactions of their S/O dancing provocatively at the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: How would be if the chocobros have an S/o who dances in the gym? ( Like when it's stressed go to feel gym to dance with the radio in the maximum volume) and dance a lot of... Spicy dances like twerk, shakes the hips and pole dancing 😏😏😏 (can be fluffy or NSFW or both ('///u///')

**Noctis:**  
He came by to see you at the gym in order catch up. He knew you were in the dance room as he can hear the volume blasting through the room. He opens the door slightly to not to disturb you. His eyes widen in shock when he sees what you’re doing. There you were sitting on your chair with your legs wide open and circling your hips. You began grabbing your breasts while you pinched your nipples while doing so. You moved your hands onto your hair all while your hips continued to seduce the prince in the other room. Noctis had never felt so jealous over a chair.

**Prompto:**  
You had told Prompto that you stressed out so you’ll be spending time at the gym for a while. Prompto decided to surprise you with your favorite flowers. Turns out he was the one who was surprised. You circled your hips as you were getting down to the floor while holding onto the pole. You slowly got up and began to twirl around the pole without a care in the world. Prompto can feel his pants getting a little tighter and decided that the flowers can wait. He found another way to relieve her stress.

**Gladio:**  
Gladio had come by to help you train as a way to lower down your stress level. But seeing you belly dance was a whole different story. The way you moved your hips in a smooth motion, all while keeping in the rhythm of the beat. The way you decorate your hips with your arms to add in the sensuality. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on from what he was seeing. When it was over, he’ll insist on having a private show in the bedroom.

**Ignis:**  
Ignis had come by to workout with you as he too had a stressful day. He thought you were waiting for him by the locker room. Instead he follows the sound of your favorite music coming from upstairs. When he finally arrived, his face turned red by the way you were dancing in such a suggestive position. Your hands and knees were on the floor as you raised your ass up and began moving it in circles. He can feel his face growing hot and proceeded to take a cold shower before he can face you.


	14. Chocobros reactions of their crush considering transitioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: How would the bros react to finding out their crush feels uncomfortable being female and is thinking of transitioning? Hc or small scenario up to you! If you're uncomfortable writing that's fine too❤

**Noctis:**  
Noctis is going to ask you why do you feel this way and for how long you felt uncomfortable with your own skin. You think this out of judgment but really he’s only curious. Either way, you will receive his unconditional support and all he wants is for you, the real you, to be happy.

 **Prompto:**  
Prompto would be 150% supportive of your decision to start transitioning. Your happiness comes first above all and why should he put a stop to such an important step in your life. He’s going to want to take photographs of your transition so you can look back at the journey and see how far you’ve come.

 **Gladio:**  
It takes Gladio a while to process the news, but by the end of the day he’ll be supportive of your decision. He’ll also become your Shield, to protect you from anyone who may try to give you a hard time for your decision. He’s aware this journey is going to have its rough patches, but he wants you to live your life without any regrets.

 **Ignis:**  
Ignis will be the most understanding of the group. He will be there with you every step of the way. Through bad or good, he will be there to support you. Not only that, he will take you out shopping in the menswear department for you to try on. As well as having a suave haircut.


	15. What turns on the Chocobros?

**Noctis:**  
Neck kissing/biting. He likes to feel closer to you so cuddling would happen most of the time. Because he likes to feel closer to you, neck kissing and/or biting will happen whenever he’s in the mood. It gets him going the way you come undone before him from such simple kisses.

 **Prompto:**  
Being dominated. Prompto is all about pleasing his lover, but if he were to make a request it would for his lover to take over. Whether it would riding him or give him commands, he will happily oblige to their request. He likes the idea of earning his orgasms instead of receiving it.

 **Gladio:**  
Moaning. The sound you make for every time he touches you, kisses you, and whispers in your ear. It pushes him to keep going. Even when you try to hide away your moans, he will do what it takes for you to drop down your guard. He likes knowing he is doing a good job pleasing you especially when you finally hit your climax. 

**Ignis:**  
Lip biting. There is something simple, yet seductive the way you bite your lips. Whether it be out of concentration, thinking, or holding back your moans. It always have a burning effect on him. He might warn you not to do it unless you want to be ‘punished’ but you proceed to do it anyways so you can be taught a lesson.


	16. If the Chocobros plus Cor have a tattoo what would it be?

**Noctis:**  
He will have the Lucis emblem located on his left shoulder blade. The reason he got it is to symbolize his loyalty to his royal lineage. As well as getting it behind his dad’s back.

 **Prompto:**  
He’ll have the outline of a chocobo feather on the back of his forearms. The color will be splattered all over the feathers in many shades of yellow. He got them because he wanted to add something unique for his love for chocobos.

 **Ignis:**  
He’ll have a tattoo that is outlined and shaded in black of an Octopus. The tentacles are wrapped around most of his forearm. He got it because he’s a fan of Octopuses for he admires their intelligence. Plus they are the most strategic creatures he has ever seen. 

**Cor:**  
He’ll have a lion sigil located on his upper arm with shades of red, orange, and yellow. This is to represent not only his last name but to symbolize the animal he’s spiritually connected to the most.


	17. Chocobros reactions when their S/O’s dog believes they’re hurting their owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: What if the guys are playing with their s/o, and at some point they lift them and they playfully shrill but their dog come up immediately and start to growl to them because they think the boys hurt their beloved master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like you and my dog have been acquainted at one point.

**Noctis:**  
Noctis will feel so offended. He will yell at your dog, “But I’m not even doing anything to you!” as you’re doing your best trying not to laugh.

 **Prompto:**  
His first instinct is to drop you onto the couch and will start apologizing to your dog. Promising them he will never hurt you and will take them out for a walk if he is forgiven.

 **Gladio:**  
Gladio is one of those people who WILL encourage your dog to growl at him even more. He’ll just give you a huge hug and declare his love for you in his booming voice. All while your dog continues to growl at him.

 **Ignis:**  
Poor Ignis, he will feel so hurt and confused. Why would your dog think he was capable of ever hurting you? He’s going to do whatever it takes to win your dog’s love back.


	18. Chocobros with an S/O who is cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: Hi I can ask for a senario where s / o of Chocobros where she walks away from them wearing gloves because her hands are infected with a curse where she destroys everything she touches

**Noctis:**  
Noctis frantically tries to open the door you were in. When he was finally able to open it, the first thing he sees is chains on the floor. You were standing in the center of the room staring at your hands instead of him. When he tried to move closer, you yelled at him to not to come any closer. Noctis had no idea what was going on until you explained the curse Ardyn placed on you. He said it would be a fitting for the prince not being able to reach for you as he tried so hard to reach for Lady Lunafreya. After you finished explaining to him, Noctis became angry that Ardyn would do this to you. He ask the guys for some spare gloves and made some adjustments with his magic. When he gives them to you, he explains the gloves protect you from destroying anything as long as you wear them. You thanked him for this while Noctis assures you he will get you out of this curse no matter what.

**Prompto:**  
Prompto had a hurt expression when you backed away from him as he was trying to reach you for a hug. He had no idea what was happening, you have always welcomed his warm affections to you. For you to avoid him like a plague, it troubled him deeply. You explained to him during a hunt, a daemon cursed you before they died. The curse was every thing you touch gets destroyed. The gloves are the only way to protect you, but you still couldn’t risk hurting anyone who touches you. That is why you have been avoiding Prompto’s touches, not because you didn’t want him, but you didn’t want to hurt him. After explaining this to Prompto, he makes a promise that he will break this curse. Once it’s broken, he’s going to hug the living shit out of you. You cried at his sincerity because you know Prompto will do anything if he puts his mind to it.

**Gladio:**  
You always had a crush on Gladio since his days at the Citadel. But you knew it couldn’t be because of the curse you received when the fall of Insomnia happened. When the two of you have reunited, he had asked you out on a date. You hesitated at first because of this curse, but you decided to go with it. As this would be your final chance to be normal and to be with Gladio even if it’s just one date. The date went well and as Gladio leans in for a kiss, your fears got the best of you and backed away. You explained to him the reason you have worn gloves on a date and your hesitation to kiss him. Everything you touch gets destroyed and you didn’t want that to happen with Gladio. You agreed on this date because you have always liked him and for once you wanted normalcy in your life. Gladio wanted you to look at him and when you do, he explains his opinion on you doesn’t change for he had always liked you. He even tells you that he will do whatever it takes to break this curse. When the curse is broken, the first thing he will do is give you a passionate kiss. You have never looked forward to breaking this curse more than ever.

**Ignis:**  
You were scared to tell him what happened. You didn’t know what to do. Would he be repulsed? Would he walk away from you? Would he tell you he doesn’t love you? The feeling was overwhelming that it reduced you to tears. Little did you know, Ignis was nearby and asked you what was wrong. You decided to get it over with and told him about your curse. For everything gets destroyed the moment you touch it. You didn’t want to tell him because you feared he would leave you after knowing your secret. You don’t blame him if he did, because who could love a destroyer. Ignis assures you that he won’t do such a thing because he loves you too much to do that. He becomes determined to break you free from this curse. He also begins wearing gloves so you wouldn’t feel odd being the only one wearing it. You have never been so grateful to have such a wonderful man.


	19. Chocobros plus Nyx and Lunafreya reacting to their S/O’s nipple piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: Can I request the chocobros (maybe Nyx and Luna too?) reacting to finding out their s/o has nipple piercings? Thanks 😌

**Noctis:**  
Noctis is a pretty chill guy so when he finds out you have your nipples pierced; he’ll just nod and say, “Niice!” But if you ever want to change the barbells, he’ll have reference pictures on which piercings will look good on you.

 **Prompto:**  
He finds it incredibly awesome that you have them to the point he wants to see them. Only to quickly realize how awkward the question sounded. So he will change the question by asking you the inspiration behind it and if it hurt.

 **Gladio:**  
Once the words, “Nipple piercings,” go through his ears, he’s going to have such a smug look on his face and ask for a peek. He will want to play with them, but only if they’re fully healed. If not, that’s fine with him, at least he can enjoy the view.

 **Ignis:**  
Ignis will be surprised, but he then becomes fascinated about your piercings. He will help you provide better maintenance on them so you wouldn’t get an infection. He even provides a little known fact that nipple piercings make nursing a lot easier.

 **Nyx:**  
He’s going to enjoy this little secret you kept from him when the two of you were making out. He likes how sexy it looks on you especially now knowing why your nipples get hard. He is even tempted to get his nipples pierced as well.

 **Luna:**  
The term has certainly peaked her interests. So she will ask you a lot of questions in regards on how did you get them, for how long, and did it hurt. The best part of having the Oracle for a girlfriend, if your nipples are still healing, she can help you out with that.


	20. Chocobros plus Lunafreya having an S/O with trust issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: Can I request an scenario with the chocobros(+ Lunafreya), that their S/O have really problems at trust? Like, when have an injury don't let them get closer and try to heal by herself, when she has a problem don't tell then because "My problems, not your business", play the hero all the time and it's just like she is like this.

**Noctis:**  
“We need to talk,” Noctis got up from the couch as soon as he sees you coming into the living room.

“I already told you that I’m fine!” you snapped at your boyfriend as you were heading to your room and change into your pajamas.

“No you’re not! I can see through you no matter how hard you try to hide it.”

You stopped as you held your pajamas against your chest. He was right, he always knew something was wrong with you no matter what. You weren’t sure if it was because he loved you so much that he knew by instinct. Or he has the mutual understanding of emptiness. Because he himself has experienced it as well.

“I…I just don’t want to ruin what we have if I start talking about my problems. Every time I talk about my problems, people tend to leave and I…don’t want that happening with you.”

You tried your hardest to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill. Until you felt something heavy against your back. Noctis wrapped his arms around you and rested his forehead against your head.

“It’s going to take a lot to get rid of me, you were there for me when I had my problems and now it’s my turn to do the same. I don’t say this often but I do care about you. I want to see you get happy, sad and even pissed off. Just don’t shut me away, let me help you.”

Tears streamed down your face as you finally let go. You closed your eyes to take in his love and admiration for you.

“Thank you, Noctis.”

 

 **Prompto:**  
After the battle against the daemons, Prompto noticed something was off. You were in a rush to get to camp without your usual congratulatory cheer and it made him worried. When all of you made it to camp, you went inside the shared tent without speaking a single word.

Prompto needed to get to the bottom of this. So when he opened the tent, he sees you grabbing potions to heal your wounded arm.

“You’re hurt! Let me help you.”

You moved back from him, “I can handle this just fine on my own, thank you!”

He can see your struggle trying to heal yourself as well as your struggle to fight back tears. He ignored your orders and grabbed the potion from you and began to put it on your arm.

“You were abandoned by your group weren’t you? You experienced this type of injury before? That’s why you didn’t want any of us to see it because you were scared of being abandoned, right?”

You remained silent as Prompto continued, “I know how you feel. You feel like you’re in the way all the time so you try your best to get stronger. But you are strong and I won’t abandon you like they did. Because I love you.”

You let go as tears began to stream down your face. You embraced Prompto tightly as you could, “Thank you and I’m sorry.”

 

 **Gladio:**  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Gladio asked you tenderly after refusing to cuddle with him.

“Nothing, I just want to be alone for a while,” you avoided looking at him in the eye. Because he can always tell when you were lying.

“Y/N, look at me please.”

You turned to Gladio with great reluctance and looked at his amber eyes, “Why did you pick me?”

Gladio quirked an eyebrow at you for the sudden question, “What do you mean?”

“Women flock at you all the time, some even better looking than I am. Yet you picked me as your girlfriend. So how do I know you’re not just using me to find someone better.”

“Where is this coming from?”

You began looking down as memories began to resurface, “I was happy with my last relationship. I really thought he loved me, he has told me many times how much he loved me. Until I caught him with someone else and since then I’ve had doubts with anyone claiming that they love me.”

Gladio gently lifted your chin with his index finger. Making you look into his amber eyes once more. They were tender and full of sweetness when he looked at you.

“Y/N…I would never betray your trust like that bastard did. I dated you and asked you to be my girlfriend because I love you. You were one of the few who sees me as me instead of some piece of meat.”

He began caressing the side of your face, “I would do my best to convince you that I love you and every single thing about you. Because babe, I don’t see myself with anyone else, but you.”

You leaned in towards Gladio and kissed him with such care, “You already have Gladdy. Thank you.”

 

 **Ignis:**  
“You need to rest,” Ignis placed his hands on your shoulder as you were trying to leave the bed.

“Ignis please. I told you I’m fine. I just need to clean up that’s all.”

Ignis shook his head, “I will take care of that for you. I only need you to rest until you are feeling well.”

You pushed his shoulders away, “But this is not your problem it’s mine! And I said I’ll take care of it!”

After barking at him, you fell back in your bed due to the light-headedness of your illness. Ignis didn’t hesitate to check if you were all right and placed a blanket over you. He got up and left only to come back to place a cold towel on your forehead.

You tearfully looked at him, “I’m sorry, Ignis. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

“It’s all right, you’re under a lot of stress.”

“No it’s not okay. My parents were never around so I had to do everything on my own even when I get sick. So I learned not to depend on anyone. I know my behavior doesn’t excuse it, I just want to explain myself why I’m like this.”

Ignis caressed your cheek, “It’s quite all right, Y/N I forgive you. You’re no longer alone now for I am here when you need me.”

You smiled at him, “Thank you.”

 

 **Lunafreya:**  
“Y/N, if you would please let me heal your injury. I can also prevent a possible infection.“

“I don’t your want help,” you snapped, “I’ve dealt with this before and I will handle it on my own.”

She shook her head as she made you turn to her, “No! Not this time. I cannot stand by as the people I love are hurt.”

You widen your eyes at her confession, “You…love me?”

“Of course I do. I want to help you Y/N, not because it is my duty as the Oracle, but because I deeply care about you.”

You couldn’t help but cry since you know she meant every word of it.

“I’m so sorry. All my life, I was treated like a burden. I was even called useless by my parents. Since then I try everything that I could so I don’t feel so useless.”

“You’re not by any means useless. You have helped so many, yet you often forget to help yourself. I understand it won’t be easy to get rid of that awful feeling. But do try to let people help you.”

You nodded as Lunafreya began to heal your injury, “Thank you.” 


	21. Chocobros reactions of their S/O accidentally packing their cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: sometimes I forget my glasses even though I'm blind as a bat. last time I did it I thought my cat was a shirt and I tried to fold her. what would the bros do if their so kicked a pigeon that was flying at her bc she thought it was a football? (or something like that!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll put in their reactions after their s/o has accidentally packed their cat instead of their clothes.

**Noctis:**  
He got really excited that you brought your cat with you since he loves them so much. When he discovers that you didn’t have your glasses on he managed to connect the dots. So he takes you back to pick up your clothes and glasses, but your cat will remain with him for this trip.

 **Prompto:**  
He will think the reason why you packed your cat is because you want to bring them along. Which he didn’t mind until he finds out that you did it by accident because you have forgotten to put on your glasses. So he makes sure he has an extra pair for you just in case.

 **Gladio:**  
He thought he was imaging things but once he discovered why your bag was meowing, he can’t help but laugh out loud. He’s going to make sure you have your glasses on the moment you wake up from now on.

 **Ignis:**  
He thanks the Astrals that he checked your bag before it was time to head out. Because once he finds your cat inside he placed his hand onto his forehead and began to sigh heavily. He’s going to remind himself to make sure your glasses are with you at all times.


	22. Chocobros helping their S/O who is insecure about her hearing aids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: Hello. I saw that your requests are open so I would like to ask for a headcanon if possible. Is it possible to request a headcanon in which the S/O has insecurities because she is deaf? She wears hearing aids but she is insecure about it. The chocobros try to help ease that insecurity. I hope this request is okay with you. Thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon had since sent another ask if it can be changed into a scenario, but overall the choice was mine to make. So I decided to go ahead and make this into a scenario.

**Noctis:**  
You were in the guest room fidgeting over the dress Noctis had given you as a gift for the royal ball. It was a beautiful dress, with a right shade of blue. Embedded with many crystals that twinkle like tiny stars. It was truly beautiful, but you felt you could not match it’s beauty with you wearing it.

You halted your breath when you felt a hand onto your shoulder. When you turned around to see who it was, it turned out to be your beloved Noctis. He was wearing his royal attire that consisted all black with small golden trinkets.

“[Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. I was knocking on the door, but you wouldn’t answer so I let myself in].” He began looking around the room, ”[Where are your hearing aids?]”

You looked around and found nothing, “[I must have misplaced them somewhere.]”

Noctis quirked an eyebrow, “[I find that hard to believe. You’re about as precise as Ignis when it comes to knowing where things are.]”

You waved your hand, “[Oh it’s just one of those rare occasions where I forget. Probably because I’m so focused on the ball.]”

Noctis continued to stare at you, “[Y/N…I can tell when you are lying. What’s really going on?]”

You began fidgeting onto your dress, “[This will be the first time people will hear me speak. I’m worried they’re all going to laugh at me. What’s even worse, is I will only end up embarrassing you.]”

Noctis held your hand and softly kissed your knuckles. He only let go to communicate with you.

“[Y/N, nothing you do will ever embarrass me. You’re smart, kind, and hilarious. You’re everything to me and practically everyone in the kingdom is smitten by you.]”

“[Really?]”

Noctis nodded, “[Of course they are, they already see you as part of the royal family without us ever being married. They have even called you, ‘The Princess without a Voice.’]”

You blushed at the name the people have given you. Up until meeting Noctis, you have been called various names just by reading their lips. It was demeaning, yet you never let it show for you wore it like armor. To be called such a name was not only delightful but it gave you unexpected strength.

You grabbed your hearing aids from a small drawer and put them on.

“I am ready,” you said as you held Noctis’s hand.

“Let’s go, Princess Y/N your kingdom awaits.”

 

 **Prompto:**  
“[Y/N where are your hearing aids?]” asked Prompto

“[Oh shoot, I must have left them over at the Regalia. We’re too far back to pick them up.]”

Prompto furrowed his eyebrows with worry, “[This is happening one too many times, Y/N. What’s really going on?]”

You began to sigh, there was no way you can hide anything from Prompto. Even if you tried, he is perceptive to everything around him.

“[I’m worried I will look stupid when I start hearing for the first time. I’m worried of the faces people will make when they hear me speak or when I can’t hear them unless they’re in front of me.]”

Prompto shook his head, “[You’re not stupid, Y/N. You’re an incredibly smart woman and it’s not just me that knows that. The guys know it too and they’ll be happy to prove you wrong. With or without hearing aids, this doesn’t make me love you any less.]”

You began to smile at Prompto, “[Thank you, Prompto.]”

“[We don’t have to meet people today, but I would like for us to spend the day seeing Chocobos. I want to capture your reactions when you hear them for the first time.]”

You embraced Prompto as much as your strength allows. He was incredibly sweet and patient to you that you found yourself undeserving of his love. When you let go, Prompto handed you your hearing aids. You looked up to him with a surprise look on your face.

“[I knew you left them on purpose so I took them with me.]”

You chuckled at amusement since you underestimated once again at Prompto’s perceptiveness. You put the hearing aids on and smiled when Prompto called your name.

“Awesome! With your hearing aids on, you now have a chance to listen to my Chocobo theme music!”

 

 **Gladiolus:**  
Gladio decided to take you on a surprise trip for the weekend, the only problem is that you didn’t know where. You were excited to say the least since it’s been a while that you and Gladio have spent time together. Especially after obtaining your hearing aids recently.

You were enjoying the view outside the car window until you felt a strong tap onto your shoulder. You turned to Gladio who kept his hands onto the steering wheel. He tapped twice onto his ear while his eyes remained on the road. You knew he was asking you about your hearing aids.

You could only shake your head in respond to his question. Your answer caused Gladio to park on the side of the road. He turned to you and began to sign.

“[What happened to your hearing aids? Did you lose them?]”

You shook your head, “[No, I just don’t want to wear them.]”

“[How come? Are they uncomfortable?]”

“[It’s not that…I just feel and look stupid wearing them.]”

Gladio was confused with your statement, “[What makes you think that, Y/N?]”

“[I feel like I would be judged once they notice I’m wearing hearing aids. They’ll think I’m stupid enough to need them.]”

“[Hey, it’s true that you need them, but you’re not stupid. The ones who are stupid are the ones who don’t take the time to understand. Don’t let the opinion of others deprive you from your necessities.]”

His words had an affect on you for his advice has helped you feel comfortable about your hearing aids. You reached out of your pocket to put on your hearing aids. Gladio was happy to see you wearing them and proceeded to drive to their destination.

Gladio stopped again only this time the two of you were parked near to a forest. You knew this was the place when Gladio opened the trunk of his car and grabbed the camping gear. Although you didn’t mind camping, you were still wondering what was the surprise.

He took notice based on the curious expression on your face and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I wanted to take you here after you got your hearing aids. I wanted to see your reaction when you hear the sounds of nature for the first time. Or at least have a better understanding why I love camping so much.”

You were touched by his surprise that you kissed him in appreciation.

“Thank you, Gladio.”

“I’m glad you love your surprise, Prompto said you might hate it. Glad to know I proved that squirt wrong. Come on, let’s set up camp and explore. We have the weekend ahead of us, after all.”

 

 **Ignis:**  
Ignis had invited you to go shopping with him to find Noctis a birthday present. You didn’t mind since you enjoyed spending time with Ignis. In public however you were a bit shy, not from Ignis for you weren’t afraid to be affectionate in public.

It was due to the hearing aids your doctor had given you. At first you were ecstatic to hear everything for the first time. But once you heard yourself speak for the first time. You hated it.

You didn’t like how you sounded from the hearing aid. You felt that you appeared uneducated despite of your academic achievements. You even wondered how did Ignis come to love you with such a horrid voice.

You felt a light tap onto your shoulder and when you turned around, Ignis looked worried.

“[Y/N what happened to your hearing aid?]”

“[Sorry, I forgot to put it on before I left.]”

“[This is the fifth time you have forgotten to put it on, my love. What’s going on?]”

You began to sigh, since you knew hiding the truth wouldn’t benefit anything. Especially since Ignis was good at sensing distress no matter how much anyone tries to hide it.

“[All right, I didn’t forget putting it on, I left it on not because it’s uncomfortable wearing it. Is because I hate how my voice sounds.] You tried your best to fight off the tears, ”[You never saw me as incomplete. You saw me for what I am. So when I was given the hearing aid I was happy to hear everything for the first time, but most of all to hear your voice.]”

You began to take a deep breath, “[But when I heard mine, I hated it. So much so that I started hating myself more than I did with my own voice. That’s why I stopped using it because it reminded me how much you deserve better.]”

Ignis could only shake his head as he placed his hands onto your face and softly kissed your forehead. He took a step back to talk to you.

“[You are in every way wrong about that, Y/N. I see you as you are and not what you lack. These hearing aids do not make love you any less. For I have loved every aspect of you since the day I laid eyes on you. I can arrange a speech therapist if you wish, but please never doubt my love for you.]”

You tried so hard to fight back tears and only nodded in agreement. Ignis smiled and offered his arm to you after you put on your hearing aids.

“Shall we, Mrs. Scientia?”

“Yes, Mr. Scientia.” 


	23. Chocobros plus Nyx, Cor, Ravus, Luna, and Ardyn reactions of their S/O accidentally calling them daddy/mommy.

**Noctis:**  
Noctis would press his lips together and raise his eyebrows. It would take him a while to process what just happened. But eventually he’ll tease you about it to the point it becomes an inside joke between you two.

 **Prompto:**  
Prompto would turn completely red to the neck down after being called ‘daddy.’ He will even begin questioning on what aspects of himself does it make him daddy-material.

 **Gladio:**  
Gladio will have a smug grin on his face and that’s when you knew that one little accident will be your doom. He will tease you about it whenever the two of you are out in public. Just so he can see your embarrassed reaction afterwards.

 **Ignis:**  
Ignis would almost choke on his tea or on his food when you called him ‘daddy.” He would remind you that if it’s what you’re into he would put it to good use later on.

 **Nyx:**  
Nyx will also have a smug grin on his face as he tells you that he usually goes by hero but ‘daddy’ takes the spot.

 **Cor:**  
Poor man will be so confused after it happens. He even asks if you see him as a father figure. After you correct him on what you meant, he will become shy about it but wouldn’t mind using it against you in the bedroom.

 **Ravus:**  
He will thank the Astrals that you didn’t say that with the Chancellor nearby. After much process he would begin clearing his throat. Then he will mention that perhaps he should indulge you sometime in his office.

 **Ardyn:**  
The smirk on his face says it all. Although he would much rather that you call him, “Your Majesty.”

 **Luna:**  
Because she’s not up to date when it comes to slangs and double-meaning terms due to being the Oracle. She will ask you if she reminded you of her mother and will ask Gentiana for assistance.


	24. Chocobros discover reader’s sketchbook that contains nothing but drawings of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: OOOO shoot your requests are open??? ok can you do one of the chocobros reacting to being alone in the tent while everyone else gathers materials or something, and they find a journal belonging to their crush with an intimately detailed and impressive drawing of them?

**Noctis:**  
He looked through the pages of your sketchbook while you were out getting supplies. He wondered how long you’ve been staring at him to capture his likeness so well. He was impressed how detailed it is. From the strands of his hair, the expression of his eyes, and the way he hides his smiles.

Not only that, you had also captured the vulnerability he tries so desperately to hide. Then there were moments where he was genuinely happy. You captured his emotions so well that it almost frightens him.

After looking through your drawings, he closed the book and carefully placed it where he found it. He hopes you come back sooner from gathering supplies so he can get to know you more. Because not only did you capture his heart though your drawings. You also captured every essence of his soul.

 **Prompto:**  
Prompto meant to give you your sketchbook after you left it on the Regalia. But by the time he found it, you were already gone to gather supplies. Since this was going to take a while, he decided to take a look inside. He couldn’t believe the pages of your sketchbook were nothing but drawings of him.

He was fascinated how you captured all of his freckles like they were a constellation of stars on his face. The way his eyebrows were shaped to show his colorful expressions. Even though the hairs on his face being too fair to see. What impressed him the most were his eyes and how you perceived how he sees the world. There is a saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul. He felt that you must have snuck off and opened his window without him even noticing.

After looking through the pages of your sketchbook. He felt touched how you captured his spirit through a series of glances. He was determined right then and there to ask you out.

 **Gladio:**  
As he scanned through the pages of your sketchbook. He was very surprised there weren’t any porn drawings of him. He wouldn’t mind that either, but it was nice knowing that you don’t see him as eye candy.

Each page was a like a story being told through your eyes. The way he was looking at someone or something. The details of his scars he earned as The Shield. Lastly, the way he smiled towards the people that mattered to him.

After closing your book, he couldn’t help but smile thinking about you. You didn’t see him as a flirtatious brute, you saw him as a caring man who takes his sacred duty seriously. He was set on asking you out when you get back and maybe tease you into being your model in the future.

 **Ignis:**  
For as long as Ignis could remember, he was known as the stone-cold advisor for the prince. Never smiling, always serious and overall a no fun person. So it came to a surprise for him to find various expressions of his face through the pages of your sketchbook.

He didn’t mean to invade your privacy like this. It fell right off your bag and when he picked it up that is where he discovered your secret past time. Your talents captivated him and more so he was glad to not find a single page of his usual stern expression.

You drew him in a way that only very few people know about the real Ignis. Stern yes, but he’s also caring, attentive, and likes to make jokes from time to time. Your drawings have single-handedly captured that just by a glance. After closing the sketchbook, he set out a plan to not only ask you out on a date, but to be more open with you. For you have certainly earned it.


	25. Chocobros reactions of their crush confessing to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's request: Can I please request a fluffy drabble where the Chocobros gets all flustered and embarrassed by a confession they didn't expect coming from, their crush, aka The Fem!Reader?

**Noctis:**  
Noctis stayed silent for a few moments after hearing you confess your feelings to him. He didn’t think you would have a crush on him. Since he didn’t have the best communication skills due to his shyness towards you. He was honestly glad you were the first to tell him. Now that the truth is out, he wanted nothing more but to take you to his place and take a nap together.

 **Prompto:**  
After you confessed your feelings to Prompto, his face to the neck down have turned bright red. He didn’t know what to do or say since he never would have thought that you would like someone like him. After some assurance that this isn’t a dream, he simply smiled at you. He then confesses to you that he is honored to be loved by you and will his hardest to make this relationship worth it.

 **Gladio:**  
Gladio had no idea what to do after you confessed your feelings to him. Usually he would be the one confessing and leave the loss of words to you, but this was different. Despite the tables being turned, this will not deter him away from loving you. In fact, he’ll definitely make up for it by flirting with you shamelessly now that you two are together.

 **Ignis:**  
His face turned to a lovely shade of red when you confessed your feelings to him. He would feel like he failed his part to be a gentleman by not telling you sooner. But he is pleased to know you share the same feelings in return. He began clearing his throat and offered to take you out on a long overdue date and perhaps a long overdue kiss.


	26. Chocobros plus Ardyn’s reactions of their S/O putting eyeliner on them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you don't mind can I have chocobros and ardyn's reaction on their S/O wanting to put eyeliner on them? Thank yooou (｡･ω･)σ ⌒*ぽい

**Noctis:**  
It’s going to take a bit convincing for Noctis to agree for you to put eyeliner on him. It’s mostly due the fact he gets makeup applied onto him for public appearances. Which sometimes it gets frustrating to take it off by the end of it.

He will only agree if this happens on his day off from his royal duties and it’s easy to remove. Other than that, go crazy on his eyes just make sure he doesn’t fall asleep during the process.

Noctis will be amazed how intense his eyes looks with eyeliner. He will start taking pictures from his phone and start sending them to Prompto to check out his eyes. By the end of the day, he will end up looking like a raccoon. Since he kept rubbing his eyes after forgetting he has eyeliner on.

 

 **Prompto:**  
With Prompto, you don’t even have to ask him. He is open to everything you’re up so if you want to put eyeliner on him, go for it!

You will have to be steady while applying eyeliner on him because he will giggle. Not because he’s embarrassed but because the applicator tickles him.

Once you’re done, Prompto will check himself out in the mirror. Including several angled selfies and a few more with you. Just be ready to read a paragraphs worth of hashtags of him declaring you as the best makeup artist in all of Eos.

 

 **Gladio:**  
Similar with Prompto, Gladio is open with you wanting to put eyeliner on him. Mostly because growing up with a little sister, he is not immune to being the makeup guinea pig.

Throughout the eyeliner process, he will start giving you tips and tricks on how to make his eyes pop more. He only knows this because Iris would explain to him as she applies his makeup.

After you’re finished, he will look at himself in the mirror. He’ll compliment how he looks like a full-on rock star thanks to you.

 

 **Ignis:**  
He will be confused as to why you want to put eyeliner on him. But he complies nonetheless for you since he know this will make you happy.

He stays perfectly still as you apply eyeliner on him, so much so that you wonder if he’s a human mannequin. You would even call his name just to see if he moved and when he does, you would respond that it was nothing.

After it’s over Ignis would look at the mirror of your finished work. He is impressed how you made his hazel eyes piercing as ever. He liked it so much that he doesn’t mind doing this again with you.

 

 **Ardyn:**  
Ardyn will give you a stern no since he claims he has better use with his time than just sit there and be an experiment. But after much convincing, he complied. Mostly because he liked seeing you beg.

Since Ardyn can be a bit of jerk, he would purposely try to get you to mess up. By talking, fake sneezing, and move around a bit more. It wasn’t until you placed a firm hand onto his face that he finally complied.

After you have finished, Ardyn will look at himself in the mirror. He is fascinated with the work you have done with his eyes. He didn’t believe you were able to make his eyes stand out more. If anything it was far better than the scourge on his face.


End file.
